Shattered
by Tehrror
Summary: Sesshoumaru has been sexually abused and InuYasha reveals the truth of their relationship but can he heal his brother? And if so will their relationship stay the same or will if been changed eternally
1. Chapter 1

Blanket Disclaimer:

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions

Looking over at her lord Rin frowned, he was pressed as far back into the cave as he could be, shivering in spasms. His tail, which she loved, wrapped so tightly around himself, she wondered how long it would take for him to turn blue, his gaze trained on the ground as if it held all the secrets of the world and would tell him if he were patient enough. She'd been with Sesshoumaru for a few years now, had come to see him as her father, even if he were a bit cold and distant, but that was just how he was. Plus she knew that underneath it all he was a nice guy, he just was different, above everyone else. "Master Jaken, do you think something's wrong with Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked looking at the toad demon that followed her lord faithfully.

Grunting the toad looked at his lord, who hadn't even reacted to the girl's words, hell he didn't even bat an eyelash when she'd said his name.

"Stupid girl. Of cause Lord Sesshoumaru is fine!" he snapped in denial as he watched his lord go into another bout of full body spasms; what ever had happened had disturbed his lord greatly.

Thinking back on it Jaken was very worried about his lord; three nights ago he'd left only for them to find him as he was now.

"Rin thinks we should go get help, maybe InuYasha could help!" Rin said ignoring Jaken's protest that Sesshoumaru was perfectly okay.

Glaring at the child Jaken shook his head before snapping, "No! Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't need the help of that half-breed brother of his!"

"Yes he does!" Rin snapped rushing over to Ah-Uh. Climbing onto his back she looked over at her lord, her father, her protector and said "I'll be back soon my lord!"

No reaction.

Her heart hurting as she gave her orders to the two headed dragon she snapped at Jaken "Watch over him! If anything happens to my Lord Sesshoumaru I'll have your head!" there that sounded like a Sesshoumaru like thing to say she took off.

Glaring after the stupid girl Jaken looked over at his lord and sighed, he'd take care of the demon lord, even if it killed him.

Looking up InuYasha frowned as he heard a faint "Lord InuYasha!" only minutes before Sesshoumaru's human pup and his pet landed in front of his group.

"What you want girl?" he snapped glaring at her as his friends and pack all paused around him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's sick! He keeps shivering, and staring at the ground and has his tail wrapped around himself in a death grip!" the child cried.

Blinking at her, he wondered briefly if she was exaggerating, then sighed and crouched down as he glanced at Kagome, saying "come on, Kagome, lets go see."

Staring at her dog eared friend she sighed it was too much to ask that he leave his brother alone while he was ill.

Shaking her head she climbed only his back muttering about how bad an idea this was.

Only moments later they entered Sesshoumaru's camp, where the great lord just as the girl, Rin, had said he'd be. His tail wrapped around himself as he shook from head to toe, staring into space as if his entering being wasn't quaking with silent tremors. Glancing at his companions in shock he watched as Rin rushed to the demons side asking if he was alright.

No reaction.

"My lord, I've brought you your brother, Lord InuYasha," said Rin.

Sesshoumaru didn't even blink.

Looking up at InuYasha with fearful eyes Rin turned back to her lord and did something she'd never done before "Daddy please, your scaring me!" nothing.

As the girl broke into sobs, Sesshoumaru reached out, his head turning blindly to the pup as he gathered her to him, pulling her to his chest close to his heart, not saying a word.

By the way Jaken was staring with his trap hanging wide open, InuYasha was sure this had never happened before.

Staking over to the pair InuYasha crouched down, bringing himself to Sesshoumaru's leave as the older demon shook all over. "Oi, you smelly bastard what's up?" he snapped.

No reaction.

"You're so weak you can't even take a sword from a younger, half-breed!" he snapped, that normally got a rise from his brother.

Not even a lifted brow.

"Try slapping him," Kagome suggested a shine in her eyes that the rest of the group didn't like.

Ignoring her, InuYasha leaned forward putting his face close to his brothers, as Sesshoumaru's golden gaze darted to his, fear, uncertainty and something InuYasha was sure was a plea in those golden depths.

Blowing a short burst of air at his brother InuYasha watched as the older demon flinched back, his shoulders rounding as if he were awaiting a sound beating. A sound that InuYasha never thought he'd heard from his brother escaped the older demon as those glazed golden eyes darted away from him as he shrank in on himself, Rin now lost as his brother huddled.

Sighing, his worst fears realised InuYasha stood and turned back to the stunned group, his eyes solemn, his fluffy ears pressed flat into his head.

"I know what's wrong," he said his voice braking, "I'll be staying with Sesshoumaru until he's better, or as better as he'll get, you guys can stay or go, it's completely up to you."

"My friend, as if I would leave you!" Miroku gasped shocked.

"I'm staying with you as well!" Shippo cried jump up onto the older demons shoulder, though most of the group didn't know, InuYasha had adopted the younger demon.

"What! Why are you going to stay with that bastard I thought you hated each other!" Kagome snapped her eyes rounding with her disbelief.

"I'm doing what I think is right, if you have a problem with that then leave! I'm sure you have tests or something to do!" InuYasha snapped not wanting to explain what had happened to his brother. Contrary to popular belief InuYasha didn't hate his brother, nor did his brother hate him.

"Not until you explain to me why the hell you're staying with the thing that has been trying to kill you for the last oh I don't know century or two," Kagome snapped.

Out of the corner or his eye, he noticed his brother flinch as he watched Kagome with wide, openly fearful eyes.

"Damn it Kagome! That is none of your business!"

"SIT!"

Slamming into solid rock is always fun, InuYasha thought sarcastically as he lifted himself up. And because Shippo had been on his shoulder the young kit also had to lift him self out of the small crater he'd caused. Looking at InuYasha sympathetically Shippo looked up to find Kagome standing on the edge, hands on her hips, a triumphant gleam in her brown eyes as she stared down at them.

"Fine! You wanna know so bad, I believe that my brother, Sesshoumaru, has been. Repeatedly. Rapped!" InuYasha snapped glaring balefully at the girl.

"And for your information, my brother and I have never hated each other, it's a ruse! Every time something between us happens; it's prepared, every time you think he just suddenly happens upon us, we'd talked the night before. It's all a carefully constructed lie to keep me alive!" InuYasha informed them.

Glaring at her pail face he stood and snapped "So fuck you Kagome! Every time you've hurt me you've done it to get your way, every time Sesshoumaru's hurt me it was to keep me alive! And to think I hacked off half of my big brothers arm just to keep you alive!" InuYasha spat.

Turning away from his friends InuYasha shook his head as he looked down at his beloved brother and thought of everything that his brother had sacrificed for him.

Glancing back at his friends he said "Stay or go, I really don't care, its time I went home anyway, the only reason I'm not is for you guys. And Kagome if Sesshoumaru really wanted me dead, I'd be there already."

Watching his hanyou friend Miroku couldn't help but ask "Why did you never tell us InuYasha?" and when those golden eyes met his he was surprised by the mature adult that stared back, there was none of his cockiness, his overbearing confidence. Just a leave headed intelligence.

"After my fathers' death and Sesshoumaru consequent rise to the throne at an age no one should have the power of life and death there was attempts on my and my mothers' lives. Not a month after our fathers' death and my mother and I were almost killed. They decided that the only way for me and my mom to be safe was to cast us out, publicly." InuYasha said remembering back to when he himself had learned of this.

"InuYasha how old was Sesshoumaru when your dad died?" Miroku asked knowing demons aged differently to humans.

"Huh, oh, he was a little under 200, which meant he was little more than 11 in human terms." InuYasha said absently as he sat down and continued on with his story, "Sesshoumaru didn't learn of my mothers' death until a few years after and I was still too young to understand and Sesshoumaru was not yet…secure in his power. So he kept watch over me until I was able to understand, I was 21 when he finally explained to me what was going on. From then on for various reasons he and I would meet up in a secluded spot we know of and talk about a rather public humiliation so that I would be safe from anyone that wanted the throne of the West."

He paused and glanced at his brother before saying in a voice that was full of pain "He even gave up the only chance he had at a bitch for his mate, because of me. She wanted me dead before she'd even think of mating my brother, she was much older than he was and she was his only chance at a pure dog pup so…but still. He led her to me, I was about fifty then, told her that if she wanted his throne she could have it, his life it was hers. His sex, his pups, they were all hers if she wanted but if she wanted my death she'd have to take it and if she did he'd have her head on a stick."

Looking each of them he said "And when she said she'd rather see me dead, he killed her, right in front of me all the while staring into my eyes and I could see his rage, he wasn't good enough, I would never be good enough in their eyes. And he said he cared not what others thought of me, or of him and that when we were strong enough we'd finally be able to be a true family."

Watching the tears running down Sango's face he said, "To be separated from my brother was the hardest thing I'd ever do. I still don't know how much he has truly sacrificed for me, I still don't know how he can even stand to be near me after everything he's been through and yet after I was freed from my tree, I gave up his invitation to come home. So we had to come up with another reason to fight over, a way for us to keep our rues without anyone knowing. We decided on Tetsusaiga. Fathers' fang. The night before the unmother came, Sesshoumaru explained his plan and I agreed. Every fight we've ever had was just play though I learned a few ways to piss him off over the years," InuYasha finished with a small smile and it was all Miroku could do not to laugh.

His amusement soon died as he watched InuYasha reach out to touch his brother only to have the older demon cringe away from him. The pain in his friends' eyes was enough to make him want to cry. Looking away Miroku looked at the faces of the two women in their ragtag group and could help but sigh at the half-angry half-calculating look on Kagome's face. Over the last few years the girl from the future had changed -not say the rest of them hadn't- but Kagome had taken a turn for the worst. First it was sit's for no reason, or very little reason, then demanding more from InuYasha, her unreasoning jealousy of Kikyo, to her more frequent visits home, demands to stop and it had slowly gotten worse as she learnt more about each of them.

She would tell them things they had supposedly said to her about the others, especially InuYasha, and if he dared dispute it she'd just sit him into submission. She'd do it when he had a right to be angry, when he wouldn't tell her things and when he tried to defend himself against others.

Looking at Sango, who was also watching Kagome, he waited until she turned and lifted his eyebrows, the slayer knew of his concerns and openly agreed with him, Kagome had turned into a real bitch, and not in a good way.

Enjoy!

_**HS**_


	2. Chapter 2

Blanket Disclaimer:

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions

_Looking at Sango, who was also watching Kagome, he waited until she turned and lifted his eyebrows, the slayer knew of his concerns and openly agreed with him, Kagome had turned into a real bitch, and not in a good way._

It was too much he had to…to leave.

Darkness covered his world and he heard that voice whisper his name…was it his name?

Looking around the cave he saw them, the dark ones puppets or were they really his brothers friends?

He couldn't remember being unafraid, even as he cradled the child…Rin…in his arms he kept expecting her to change into…the dark one…his tormentor…his punishment for things he didn't remember.

He only knew her name because the green man said it often, telling the child off for various things that she did.

The green one…Jaken.

The only one that the dark one hadn't used.

Hadn't hurt him with but it was the half breed…InuYasha…who made fear flood his vanes and sweat brake out over his frozen skin.

"Sesshoumaru," that voice called and he shifted his eyes to that beautiful face, a face that sent terror through him in a flood, his brother…or was it?

Had he truly gotten free of the man who…

Or was he still in that horrid place, in another play the thing was creating?

Were these beings really those they appeared to be or were they the puppets of the dark one?

"Sesshoumaru, you need to eat," that soft voice said as the half breed boy moved closer to him, his movements slow and measured.

Food…eat…his stomach cramped and he flinched from the pain and watched as sadness…grief moved over that beautiful face.

"Sesshoumaru, I wont hurt you, I promise," the creature that appeared to be his brother said as the dark haired man in the group walked over, his shadow putting Sesshoumaru in the dark.

_No!_ His soul screamed.

Staring up at the monk he hunched at the memories of the dark one…using that body…hurting him…shoving things into delicate places….tearing fragile flesh.

A whimper was issued from his throat as he stared up in terror at the monk, "P…Pl…please," he whispered tears gathering in his eyes, "N…no…m…mo…re…please," he whispered shamelessly begging the monk not to hurt him…_no more_…he couldn't take anymore…

InuYasha flinched at the unashamed plea that his brother rasped out, his voice obviously abused, tears rolling unchecked down his face as he stared in terror at Miroku.

_No more please_ he pleaded and looking up at a stunned white Miroku he gestured for the man to move to the side, and the moment the firelight touched Sesshoumaru he relaxed slightly, though he still quietly pleaded for no more, rocking himself back and forth in an effort to calm himself.

"Don't stop the light from getting to him," he whispered to the monk who knelt beside him.

"Someone has broken him," Miroku said softly feeling for the inu brothers.

"Yeah, and I think they tricked him into thinking we were there, helping…hurt him," InuYasha said bitting his bottom lip as they watched his brother rock back and forth clutching Rin to him who clung to him in turn.

"He watches us with fear, gods…what did they do to him?" Miroku asked.

"I don't want to think about it," InuYasha said before going back to trying to coax Sesshoumaru to eat.

"Sesshoumaru, please," he whispered moving closer to the slivering lord, they'd been with him for three days and the lord hadn't moved except to shake and rock himself and Rin.

The child only released for brief spans of time, Sesshoumaru seemed to become nervus, his golden gaze looking for her when she was far from him.

"Sesshoumaru," he whispered stoping inches from his brother who was now staring at him with golden eyes that filled his face, his terror so potent InuYasha could taste it.

"Sess, you need to eat," he said tearing a piece of raw meat off of the bone in his hand and slowly moving it toward his brother.

"Please, open," he said gently as his brothers nose twitched and he watched his brother calm and he realised that it was the first time his brother had gotten a good smell of him.

No breeze had gotten into the cave, so the lord, who tended to keep his lower face covered by his knees or his tail or Rins hair, wouldn't have gotten the scents of his group at all.

No wonder he was so scared.

"Sesshoumaru, you know me, I'm your brother," InuYasha said gently as the lord relaxed and leaned forward slightly, his pink tongue lightly brushing the back of InuYasha's hand, then nuzzled it.

"Yeah, you know me," he said soothingly as he feed his brother, the lord chewing slowly as if his jaw hurt.

"You got him to eat," Shippo said coming over his turquoise eyes dancing with joy at the small improvement.

"Keh, I know," InuYasha said feeding his brother another sliver of raw meat, the demon refused to release Rin, clutching her to him even as he eat, as if she were reality.

A security blanket.

"Sesshoumaru," he said when his brother finished his meal, now relaxing against the cave wall, content. Golden eyes flickered to him, then to Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Jaken and lastly Kagome staying there a little longer than the others before he looked back at InuYasha.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm going to get the others to come over, one at a time, so you can smell them," he said and the demon tensed.

"Don't worry," he soothed, "I'll be right here the entire time," he said. Licking his dry lips, Sesshoumaru swallowed hard, his eyes dancing around the cave, from face to face as the watched him with a mixture of pity and hope.

Hope for what he didn't know.

He didn't understand hope…it was a word…it had for letters…it was…meaningless…Unwrapping his arm from Rin, though he pulled her closer with his tail, she smelled clean, she smelled so unlike the dark one…she kept the darkness away, he held his hand out to his brother.

He too smelled clean of the dark one, there was no evil, bitter tint to his woodsy smell, no cool aura that made Sesshoumaru's skin freeze, if anything he burned so hot Sesshoumaru wanted to curl up near him and let his heat, his warmth leach the cold from Sesshoumaru's body.

Taking the offered hand gently InuYasha was shocked by how cold his brother felt, so very cold, his tongue had been cool, true but he'd never expected him to be so frozen.

Moving cautiously to his brothers' side, he pressed his shoulder into Sesshoumaru's hoping his body heat would move over to the demon lords before he looked at his friends.

"Miroku, move slowly," InuYasha instructed, "Don't crowd him and don't cast a shadow on him." He'd noticed that darkness terrified his older sibling.

Doing as told the monk moved his hand close to Sesshoumaru though he gave the demon space.

He was so tense Miroku was waiting for something to snap, and was saddened as another bout of shivers racked his body, his golden eyes glazing over as his breathing laboured. Even human as he was Miroku could have sworn he smelled the bitter sweet terror rolling off of Sesshoumaru.

Leaning forward as his hand tightened on InuYasha's; he gingerly smelt the proffered hand. A strong, smoky scent filled his nostrils, incense, and ash. No scent of…the dark one. He was who he appeared to be…Miroku…human…monk…InuYasha's friend…InuYasha's pack mate.

Instinct took over and he licked the back of the man's hand, InuYasha trusted he…InuYasha liked him…Sesshoumaru could do no other than except him…he had been nice…so far...

Nodding at Miroku, he waited until the man moved aside, giving him space.

"If he licks you it's a good thing, a dog won't do that unless they lick you and we dog demons have many of the same instincts," he explained. Looking at Shippo he nodded.

"Slowly," he cautioned the kit.

Nodding his head Shippo inched forward as the lord watched him, his entire body shaking, and lifted one small paw.

Leaning down after InuYasha squeezed his hand Sesshoumaru sniffed that small appendage. The pungent scent of fox burned his nose though it was nothing like the bitter sweat scent of the dark one and he gently licked the boy's paw making the child smile broadly before he leapt into InuYasha's lap, curling up with a small yawn. Laughing softly InuYasha stroked the back of Sesshoumaru's hand, small circles in a hope to calm his brother who was wound tighter than a pair of Kagome's panties.

"Sango," InuYasha called softly as he watched his brother for further signs of distress, so far so good.

As the slayer moved up, making sure to cast no shadows on the traumatised lord, "Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered as she held out her hand waiting for him to test her. She had learnt over the last few days that InuYasha wasn't as brash as he acted and had learnt over the years that when frightened an animal would fight back…unless you took the fight out of them.

Clenching his teeth together, Sesshoumaru tried to push memories from his mind, the force of will making his body shudder and brake out into a cold sweat as he took in the Slayers scent.

Clean, feminine, with a slight hint of feline and ash; her cat and the monk.

Liking her instinctively he licked her hand and rubbed his cheek against it in a show of trust. Her smile was instant and tender before she bowed and moved away to stand with the monk who was watching them his purple gaze dark with emotion.

"Kagome," InuYasha called looking at the human girl who was sulking at the edge of cave. Sighing heavily she flounced over; obviously annoyed she hadn't gotten her way. Her shadow covered Sesshoumaru who reacted instantly, pulling away from InuYasha he clutched only Rin, huddling in on himself as his gaze glazed over and his already labouring breath speed up, to the point of hypoventilation.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled at her fear in his eyes, all that work may have come to naught just because she was careless of the light.

Watching with impassive eyes as Miroku and Sango pulled her away, letting the fire light back onto the demonic lord.

"Let me go!" she demanded instantly, and they released her as she cast a haunting like at Sesshoumaru a moment before a gust of wind bust into the cave, followed by Koga.

"_NO!" _

_**End Chapter**_

Enjoy!

_**HS**_


	3. Chapter 3

Blanket Disclaimer:

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions

_ "NO!"._

Sesshoumaru pressed against the cave wall, shaking his head back and forth, small, frightened sounds issued from his throat as Kagome stared down at him, her face cold, cruel and vaguely pleased. "No, no, no, no, no" he whispered crushing Rin to the point that she cried out, "no, no, no, no," he chanted even as InuYasha, now free of his adopted kit pulled the human child from his brother. Pushing her into Sango's arms, InuYasha knelt close to Sesshoumaru as Koga demanded "What the hell is wrong with Lord Sesshoumaru?" only Miroku and Shippo noticing the cruel smile that curved Kagomes lips.

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha shouted and the man froze, his eyes focusing on his brother, his face nearly transparent with fear.

"Sesshoumaru, calm down, Kagome and the wolf aren't going to hurt you," InuYasha said with conviction.

Looking at the humanoid female, Sesshoumaru shook his head, "N…n…not…a…as…s…she…se…seems," he said as he pressed harder into the cave wall, swallowing convulsively.

There wasn't enough air his lungs…he couldn't breath…he…oh god…he couldn't go back…he couldn't go through all that again.

Shadows crept closer, words swallowed by the roaring in his mind.

Sesshoumaru was falling apart, InuYasha knew it, he had to stop him…had to save him from the demons in his mind.

His mind whirled, thinking of all the things that calmed his brother…

Family…

Rin…

Water…

Casting a nervous glance around he spotted his brothers pet dragon and whistled, braking the freaked silence after Sesshoumaru had spoken, the eerie quiet taking over the cave.

"InuYasha! What is going on?" Koga demanded.

Gold eyes met blue and InuYasha said, "You can come with me for an explanation or stay here and ask the others," as he helped his brother onto Ah-Un, the demon lord now docile.

Looking at Miroku he said "We'll be at the hot spring, shout if you need me," before leading the two headed beast out before anyone could object.

InuYasha didn't believe him…he didn't understand…Naraku was just a puppet…a porn in the masters plan…the dark one held all the strings.

The girl…Kagome…wasn't Kagome but a perfect copy…only the underlying hint of bitter, sweet…death…told Sesshoumaru that.

He had to get them to understand…to believe…he had to…help…he…more shadows…pain…blood…memory…"no, no more," he breathed.

The wolf…Koga…walked silently at his brothers side, before asking gruffly, "Well?"

"Sesshoumaru…has had a traumatic…experience and he'd not coping with it very well," InuYasha evaded.

"Puff, cut the crap and give it to me straight, mutt," Koga demanded and Sesshoumaru flinched, dull eyes shifting around as the slight breeze brought different scents of the forest to him. An owl screeched its annoyance as it missed it's prey, something scurried through the bush.

Sighing InuYasha looked at his brother who didn't look any more alert than he had in the cave, just slightly less afraid though that could be that Kagome wasn't near him any longer.

"Sesshoumaru has been rapped," he murmured and Koga froze, his blue eyes wide, his lungs seizing, burning for air as the inu brothers continued on.

What was powerful…who was powerful enough…to bring the dog lord…a powerful daiyokai…to heal…

Racing to catch up he gasped "How?" which was quickly followed be "Who?" and then "When?"

"Keh, no clue, no idea and about a week ago, from what Rin and toadie have said," InuYasha said to caught up in what was happening to Sesshoumaru to make an argument with the wolf prince.

The hot spring, surrounded by rocks, ferns and large trees was beautiful, not that any of the males noticed.

Sesshoumaru stood meekly allowing InuYasha to undress him as he trembled and InuYasha cursed at the scars that had never been on his brother before.

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Koga said wincing in sympathetic agony at the sight of one particularly viscous scar that ran the length of his back but it was the name carved into Sesshoumarus' stomach that made them both finch.

'Savitar'

The name was shinny and would probably disappear in the next 48 hours, maybe even as soon as 24.

The rapid rise and fall of Sesshoumarus' chest coupled with the convulsive swallowing and glassy eyes told them not to whisper that name…

Not near him…

Ever…

Quickly stripping down to his fondoshi(sp?) InuYasha lead Sesshoumaru to the water as Koga followed suit.

The warm, steaming bath helped Sesshoumaru relax ever so slightly and when InuYasha began bathing him he stopped shivering. The warmth…heat leached the chill from his body and helped taut muscles to relax.

Fingers worked gently on his hair, water trickled down his face and the clean, crisp scents of the wolf and his brother helped calm him more.

Trying to find and form words, to make them understand, to see the threat 'Kagome' presented he chewed his bottom lip. Sinking down so that only his head was above water he hugged himself as the two moved slowly, so not to scare him until they were in sight.

A small forlorn sound fell from him at the loss of contact…friendly, non sexual, unpainful contact he blinked rapidly as he looked from tanned face the tanned face, gold and blue eyes watching with kind, worried lights to them.

The lost look on his brothers face tore at InuYasha as he watched his brother hug himself beneath the water, the marks on the once clean skin filled him rage. Someone had hurt his brother. Touched his brother. Taken something they had no right to take from his brother.

HIS Sesshoumaru.

"I…not right…she," he struggled, "Ka…" he flinched as he tried to force her name from his lips. "Kag…o…me, is not…not the re…real Kagome," he said.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha and Koga asked their voices intertwined.

"She…he…" Sesshoumaru swallowed, his shoulders hunched as he looked around, his muscles clenching again. "The…dark one…" he whispered "he…he…he…" pain flickered over his face. Koga gasped as the sight of Sesshoumaru, his golden gaze dull, lifeless, small, trapped sounds coming form deep in his chest.

Sharp claws dug into his sides, blood turning the water pink.

"Sess!" InuYasha shouted rushing to his brother as he sunk below the water "Sesshoumaru, talk to me!" he cried.

"I…it…it…hurt," Sesshoumaru whimpered "make it stop!" he cried his chest heaving as large tears fell from his eyes and Koga watched in horror.

He would never forget this.

The sight of the mighty lord crying as his brother held him close, rocking him gently as he ran his hand over the lords wet hair, tears running down his face as a helpless fury burned in his golden eyes.

The hanyou was out for blood.

He would revenge his brother because it was obvious that Sesshoumaru was never going to be able to do that himself.

But what would haunt him forever was the helpless, hopeless, formless, agony that shone in Sesshoumaru's gaze as he clung to his brother.

"What hurts?" InuYasha breathed into his brothers' hair, his tears making his brothers drying hair damp again.

"I…it…he…he…he…" Sesshoumaru stumered before turning his head into the bend of InuYasha's throat, "InuYasha…you came," he whispered and InuYasha almost slumped with relief, his brother had verbally recognised him.

He'd leaned on him sure, trusted him, eaten from his hand but he could have done those things out of instinct not out of real recognition of their relationship or who he, InuYasha, actually was.

"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru breathed, taking a deep breath, drawing his brother into his lungs as he clung to him, his saturated tail curling around the younger male.

"Yes, brother," InuYasha chocked looking at Koga with pain in his eyes.

Those blue eyes glittered with a strangely fragile light.

Back at the cave Miroku stared at Kagome, his brows drawn down in thought, "Kagome," he called and she turned her eyes glittering, reflecting light in a way no human eye should.

"Yes Miroku?" she cooed sauntering over.

"Explain why the hell you did that!" he snapped and she paused; her head falling to the side her eyes gleaming.

"You mean cast a shadow on Sesshy-pup?" she asked her tone amused.

He just stared at her, something was off…had been ever since…Naraku had kidnapped her…

"Because," she whispered stepping closer to him sucking her lower lip into her mouth, making it glisten with saliva, "I don't like him," she said coldly.

His eyes hard he lifted an eyebrow and waited.

There was more he knew it and then he noticed something near her left ear, small.

Grabbing her head he jerked it to inspect the little marking, it was an S with a spider hanging off on a single thread.

She…she wasn't Kagome!


	4. Chapter 4

Blanket Disclaimer:

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions

_She…she wasn't Kagome!_

"Unhand me!" she screeched shoving at him, sending him into the wall five meters back.

"Stupid human," she hissed her eyes snapping fire as crimson tint over took the normal brown of her gaze.

"Miroku!" Sango cried rushing the demoness who looked like her best friend.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo screamed as Rin cried "Sesshoumaru-sama."

And then three wet, half-naked men were there, Sesshoumaru's torment evident in the rounded posture of his shoulders, the scars on his pale skin.

He blindly rushed to the children, pulling them to him as he watched Kagome with wide, golden eye, dry tear tracks on his icy skin.

"What the hell is going on!" InuYasha demanded and 'Kagome' turned to them, her face sweet and her eyes evil.

"InuYasha-chan!" she cried rushing to his side, clinging to his arm, "Miroku was hurting me!" she sobbed tears filling her eyes as he stared down at her.

"InuYasha, she's not the real Kagome!" Miroku shouted at him, his purple eyes pleading.

"I know," the half-breed said calmly.

"What?" she asked her shock showing.

Cupping her cheek he smiled down at her in a way that made Koga's heart freeze, so cold, so loving, so very deadly.

"My Kagome, would never have cast her shadow onto my brother, not while he was injured like he is," he whispered as he stroked her face. "She wouldn't have hurt Miroku but most of all she doesn't call other humans 'Stupid human's" he said before shoving her away his eyes hard.

"Tell your master I'm coming for him," he said his face set.

"Tell him to prepare to die!"

Kagome stared at the darkness around her, she'd lost track of how long she'd been in this dark place, though she knew that once a day she was feed, her stomach cramped with hunger, her mouth parched. The door opened, casting a dull grey light into her tiny cell. Dull, lifeless brown eyes tracked the mans' movements as he came towards her. He was the reason.

He was the master.

He was…a god.

"Good afternoon my lovely," he cooed his deeply set eyes that changed colour depending on his mood. Right now they were a burning gold, molten.

He was angry.

"Now, since my…baby brother loves you so…you can take his punishment," he whispered as he stroked her cheek…

Naraku smiled as her screams echo through his masters castle…Savitar was so…amazing…perfection…pure evil.

And he was related to the inu brothers.

A brother by illegitimate birth and they had never known of him until Sesshoumaru had been captured…

"Master Naraku," a coy voice called and he turned to see the clone of InuYasha sashaying his way toward him.

Savitar made them…clones…perfect copies…only more perfect…more powerful.

"Yes, YashaInu," he answered as a small smile touched the mans lips, unlike InuYasha his copy was a sensual being who excelled at seduction.

Savitar had told him that InuYasha was a sensual being as well he just suppressed that side of his nature…hid it away.

The clones were the personifications of the hidden aspects of those they were cloned after.

"I was wondering when Kagome-chan was due to return…" the half-breed clone said a small smile on his lips…

"Soon, Master Savitar said she had sent a message that she was returning this day," Naraku answer.

The boy beamed at him, though it had little of the innocence the word implied, it was a predatory, anticipatory smile that held the promise of things best left unsaid.

"Good," he said and turned to leave.

InuYasha woke the next morning, Sesshoumaru pressed tight against him, his brother now seemed to like to cling to him instead of Rin, though the child was asleep on the other side of his brother. Shippo and Rin were wrapped up tight in his tail as Sesshoumaru slept with his head on InuYasha's chest, InuYasha's arms surrounding the demonic lord.

The smell of cooking elk filled his nose and he opened his eyes, glancing to his right, were Koga and Miroku were sitting by the fire, both looking down…depressed.

"Oi, cheer up," he barked quietly, this was the first time since Sesshoumaru had slept since his ordeal and he didn't want to wake his brother.

Two sets of eyes turned to him and he said "We'll find the fucker, we'll kill the fucker and we'll save Kagome," he assured, his confidence in his voice.

"D…do…don't be so sure…InuYasha," Sesshoumaru whispered "he…he…" his brother swallowed as they all looked at him, his eyes were still closed, his hand gripping the corse fabric of InuYasha's top.

"He…he would have broken her by now," he whispered, "If not…she would have little hope of escape…if she's been with him for so long," he said.

"He'll take…his anger…his irritation…at you…us…out on…her," he shuddered as if remembering something.

"Sesshoumaru," InuYasha whispered brushing a hand over his brothers head, the silken strands untangled making his fingers glide easily through the mane of silver.

Those tormented golden eyes opened and stared up at him, studying his expression.

"He…he's…he controls…everything," Sesshoumaru murmured, his eyes falling closed as he drifted close to sleep.

"What?" InuYasha asked frowning.

"Naraku…his children…us…he is the master," Sesshoumaru mumbled, licking his lips in a sleepy motion that tugged their heart strings…it was a puppy movement…innocent and childlike.

His breathing evened out, muscles relaxing again and they knew he was asleep…hopefully nightmare free.

Savitar smiled as he sat on his throne, Naraku at his feet.

The half-breed was amazing, a perfect puppet…

"Master," the hybrid said.

Black-gold eyes lowered, finding the crimson gaze of the younger man.

"Yes, pet?"

"What are you going to do about InuYasha's threat?" the man asked as the long fingered hand of his master stroked the black stands of his hair.

His master did this often. He enjoyed touching, being touched.

"Naraku my pet, you have no need to fear…I'll take care of everything…I'm just waiting for the last piece of the puzzle to fall into place," Savitar said. The look in his eyes made Naraku curious.

"And what is that?" he asked.

Cool lips brushed his forehead and just before Savitar claimed his lips the man whispered "Love."


End file.
